Usami Ichika/Thư viện ảnh
Hồ sơ chính thức/Tranh vẽ IchikaToei.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Ichika từ website của Toei Animation WhipToei.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Cure Whip từ website của Toei Animation PatisserieIchikaToei.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Ichika trong bộ trang phục thợ làm bánh từ website của Toei Animation IchikaWinterUniformToei.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Ichika trong bộ đồng phục trường học từ website của Toei Animation Ichika Summer Clothes.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Ichika trong trang phục mùa hè từ website của Toei Animation Image_chara1.png|Hình ảnh của Cure Whip từ website của TV Asahi WhipHeader.jpg|Hình ảnh của Cure Whip từ website của Toei Animation Imagegyhhjjjjjjj.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Cure Whip Ichika Asahi.PNG|Hồ sơ chính thức của Ichika từ website của TV Asahi WhipAsahi.PNG|Hồ sơ chính thức của Cure Whip từ website của TV Asahi img_chara_01_01.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Cure Whip từ Pretty Cure Dream Stars! Whip Parfait KKPCALM Movie Website.png|Hồ sơ trực quan của Cure Whip cùng với Cure Parfait từ áp phích của bộ phim điện ảnh KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille! Thực tế cuộc sống Usami Ichika MTPC50 Ichika greets the Cures.jpg|Ichika chào các Cure Mahou Tsukai trong tập 50 của Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! KKPCALM01_-_Young_Ichika.png|Ichika khi còn là một đứa trẻ KKPCALM01_-_Young_Ichika_happy.png|Ichika khi còn là một đứa trẻ và mỉm cười với chiếc bánh kem Main_KiraKira_cast.png|Ichika cùng với Akira, Yukari, Aoi và Himari trong bài hát mở đầu KKPCALM 01 Ichika and her parents.png|Ichika và bố mẹ của cô KKPCALM 01 Signature pose.png|Ichika nhỏ tạo một tư thế trong khung hình KKPCALM01_-_Ichika_outside.png|Ichika nhìn về phía biển KKPCALM01_-_Ichika.png|Ichika mỉm cười toả sáng KKPCALM01_-_Ichika_hoping_down_the_steps.png|Ichika bước xuống từ cầu thang KKPCALM 01 Ichika and town folks.png|Ichika nói với các người dân trong khu phố về kế hoạch nướng bánh của cô hôm nay KKPCALM01_-_Ichika_jumps.png|Ichika bước xuống thị trấn KKPCALM 01 - Happy jumping Ichika.png|Ichika nhảy lên cao KKPCALM 01 Exploding mountain.png|Ichika khi ngọn núi phát nổ KKPCALM 01 Ichika surprised about cream explosion.png|Ichika giật mình bởi vụ nổ bất ngờ KKPCALM 01 Ichika tries to catch the eggs.png|Ichika cố gắng để bắt những quả trứng mà cô đã cô vô tình ném chúng bay lên KKPCALM 01 Clouds of sweets.png|Ichika nhìn thấy một số đám mây có hình dạng như những đồ ngọt KKPCALM 01 Ichika happy about her mother coming home.png|Ichika hạnh phúc về việc mẹ cô sẽ trở về nhà KKPCALM 01 Ichika ready to make cakes.png|Ichika với tay áo của cô đã được xắn lên, sẵn sàng để bắt đầu nướng bánh KKPCALM 01 Ichika wire whip.png|Ichika cầm một cây đánh trứng lên KKPCALM 01 Ichika holds a strawberry.png|Ichika ôm một quả dâu tây trong bài hát nhân vật của cô BlessedWithLoveandBerries.jpg|Ichika thực hiện bài hát nhân vật của cô KKPCALM 01 Ichika cheering during the image song.png|Ichika phấn khích trong bài hát KKPCALM 01 Ichika shocked at her cake.png|Ichika phát hiện ra chiếc bánh của cô không thành công KKPCALM 01 Ichika studying cakes.png|Ichika tìm hiểu xem cô đã làm sai những gì KKPCALM 01 Pekorin crashes on Ichika.png|Pekorin đâm thẳng vào mặt của Ichika KKPCALM 01 Surprised about Pekorin's ear.png|Ichika bất ngờ với việc tai của Pekorin bị biến sắc KKPCALM 01 Shocked about Pekorin talking.png|Ichika bị sốc vì Pekorin có thể nói chuyện KKPCALM 01 Shocked about Pekorin floating.png|Ichika hoảng sợ vì khả năng bay của Pekorin KKPCALM 01 Ichika moping.png|Ichika buồn rầu vì không ai công nhận chiếc bánh của cô là một chiếc bánh thật sự KKPCALM 01 Aggressive stirring.png|Ichika trộn bột làm bánh khá mạnh KKPCALM 01 Watching the cake rise.png|Ichika và Pekorin quan sát chiếc bánh đã được làm thành công KKPCALM 01 Pekorin being twirled around.png|Ichika xoay tròn xung quanh Pekorin KKPCALM 01 Ichika & Pekorin friends.png|Ichika cảm ơn sự giúp đỡ của Pekorin KKPCALM 01 Phonecall.png|Ichika biết thông tin qua một cuộc điện thoại rằng mẹ cô không thể trở về nhà KKPCALM 01 Ichika's sleeve falls down.png|Tay áo của Ichika bị tuột xuống KKPCALM 01 Ichika gives Gummy the cake.png|Ichika có ý định giao ra chiếc bánh nếu Gummy rời xa khỏi Pekorin KKPCALM 01 Ichika in a sad mood.png|Ichika trong một tâm trạng buồn KKPCALM 01 Ichika crying.png|Ichika khóc trong suy nghĩ về chiếc bánh mà cô đã làm với tình yêu dành cho mẹ của mình KKPCALM 01 Ichika rolls her sleeve up again.png|Ichika xắn tay áo của cô lên một lần nữa Ichika tongue.jpg|Ichika tạo một khuôn mặt dễ thương KKPCALM 01 Eureka.png|Đôi mắt của Ichika sáng lên KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms 1.png|Ichika sử dụng Sweets Pact để biến hình KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms 2.png|Ichika biến hình thành Cure Whip KKPCALM 01 Talking box.png|Ichika và Pekorin phát hiện ra một chiếc hộp biết nói KKPCALM02 Ichika uncovers her eyes.jpg|Ichika ngạc nhiên và dụi mắt trước khi nhìn thấy KIRAKIRA Patisserie KKPCALM02 Ichika slams the door shut.jpg|Ichika đóng sầm cánh cửa lò nướng lại KKPCALM02 Ichika freaks out as Chourou gets in her face.jpg|Ichika hoảng sợ khi Chourou đến gần mình KKPCALM02 Ichika after learning she is a legendary pattiserie.jpg|Ichika phấn khích khi biết rằng mình đã kế thừa sức mạnh của những thợ làm bánh huyền thoại KKPCALM02 Ichika playing basketball.jpg|Ichika chơi bóng rổ KKPCALM02 Ichika runs into Himari.jpg|Ichika chuẩn bị đâm vào Himari KKPCALM02 Himari says she is OK.jpg|Himari nói rằng cô vẫn ổn KKPCALM02 Ichika is surprised that Himari ran so fast.jpg|Ichika bất ngờ về việc Himari đã chạy rất nhanh KKPCALM02 Ichika arriving at the shop.jpg|Ichika đi đến cửa hàng bán bánh pudding và nhìn thấy Himari KKPCALM02 Ichika notices the pudding.jpg|Ichika phấn khích khi nhìn thấy chiếc bánh pudding KKPCALM02 Ichika tells Pekorin to stay quiet.jpg|Ichika nói với Pekorin hãy giữ im lặng KKPCALM02 Ichika is excited to make pudding.jpg|Ichika hạnh phúc khi bắt đầu làm bánh pudding KKPCALM02 Ichika caramelizing the sugar.jpg|Ichika làm caramel từ đường trong khi Himari quan sát KKPCALM02 Himari tells her the sugar is crystallizing.jpg|Himari nói với Ichika rằng đường là những tinh thể KKPCALM02 Ichika says that pudding is complicated.jpg|Ichika nói rằng bánh pudding thật phức tạp KKPCALM02 Himari approaches Ichika in the library.jpg|Himari tiếp cận Ichika trong thư viện KKPCALM02 View of Ichika with a cookbook.jpg|Ichika với quyển sách dạy nấu ăn của cô KKPCALM02 Ichika notices Himari in the window.jpg|Ichika nhìn thấy Himari bên cạnh cửa sổ KKPCALM02 Himari hears Ichika saying Kirakiraru.jpg|Himari nhận thấy rằng Ichika đang nói "Kirakirakiraru kirakiraru" KKPCALM02 Himari and Ichika happy to see the caramel wasn't burned.jpg|Himari và Ichika phấn khích vì đường đã không bị cháy khét KKPCALM02 Success.jpg|Ichika và Himari mỉm cười sau khi kết thúc việc làm bánh pudding KKPCALM02 Ichika and Himari eatting the pudding.jpg|Ichika và Himari ăn chiếc bánh pudding cùng nhau KKPCALM03 Ichika and Himari listening to Aoi -3-.png|Ichika và Himari lắng nghe Aoi hát KKPCALM03 Right back at you Aoi -6-.png|Ichika ra hiệu đồng ý với Aoi KKPCALM03 Ichika says her name to Aoi (12).png|Ichika tự giới thiệu về bản thân với Aoi KKPCALM05 Ichika with a bunch of plushies.jpg|Ichika ôm một đống thú nhồi bông KKPCALM05 Ichika has a bright idea.jpg|Ichika loé lên một ý tưởng KKPCALM06 - Akira holding Ichika.png|Ichika được bế bởi Akira KKPCALM07 - Ichika turns red.png|Ichika trở nên đỏ mặt KKPCALM07 - Ichika becoming pink.png|Ichika rất xấu hổ KKPCALM13_-_Ichigo_Ichika.png|Ichika trong trang phục tiên dâu tây KKPCALM14 - Ichika stands up.png|Ichika sẵn sàng để làm thạch rau câu cho Aoi Cure Whip MTPC50 Cure Whip arrives.jpg|Cure Whip trong tập 50 của Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! KKPCALMOP_-_KiraKira_Team.png|Nhóm Pretty Cure trong bài hát mở đầu Cure_Whip's_tongue.png|Cure Whip tạo một khuôn mặt dễ thương KKPCALM 01 Ichika transforms 3.png|Cure Whip tạo dáng KKPCALM 01 - Whip surprised at her bunny ears.png|Cure Whip bất ngờ bởi đôi tai thỏ của cô KKPCALM 01 Whip jumps very high.png|Cure Whip nhảy lên rất cao KKPCALM 01 Bunnies cannot fly.png|Pekorin thông báo với cô rằng thỏ không thể bay KKPCALM 01 Whip Pekorin falling.png|Pekorin và Whip rơi xuống KKPCALM 01 Whip falling.png|Khuôn mặt của Whip dưới tác động của áp suất không khí KKPCALM 01 Determined Whip.png|Cure Whip cương quyết KKPCALM 01 Fast Whip.png|Cure Whip tránh các đòn tấn công của Gummy một cách dễ dàng KKPCALM 01 Whip uses Sweets Pact.png|Cure Whip sử dụng Sweets Pact của cô KKPCALM 01 Sparkling sky.png|Cure Whip biến môi trường xung quanh thành một khung cảnh lấp lánh KKPCALM 01 Whip cream attack.png|Whip đánh trả lại cậu ta với một đòn tấn công bằng kem KKPCALM 01 Whip using whipped cream like a whip.png|Cure Whip sử dụng một lớp kem giống như kem phủ KKPCALM02 Whip catches Custard.jpg|Whip bắt lấy Custard KKPCALM02 Whip smiles at Custard.jpg|Whip mỉm cười với Custard KKPCALM02 Custard and Whip free the Kirakiraru.jpg|Custard và Whip sau khi lấy lại năng lượng Kirakiraru KKPCALM03 Whip and Custard Trap Hotto (50).png|Whip và Custard phục kích Hotto KKPCALM 04 United power.png|Whip, Custard và Gelato bay lên trên không trung KiraKira PreCure A La Mode Group Pose.jpg|Whip tạo dáng cùng với các Cure khác Ichika Candy Rod.jpeg|Whip sử dụng Candy Rod của cô Phim điện ảnh PCDS_-_Usami_saw_something.png|Ichika nhìn thấy một thứ gì đó PCDS_-_Usami_stairs.png|Ichika ở trước cầu thang PCDS_-_Usami_looking_at_Sakura.png|Ichika mỉm cười với Sakura PCDS_-_Cure_Whip_in_CG.png|Cure Whip trong CGI Phần xem trước Cure Whip design notes.png|Ghi chú thiết kế chính thức về bản thiết kế nhân vật của Cure Whip Category:Bộ sưu tập Category:Các thư viện ảnh Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode